warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Day: A Memoir of Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki
Written by Violetofen4 ---- Today I sit at my computer looking through old logs and the WCRW Nostalgia page, remnicizing over the good and bad times, all the people we've had here, all the friends I've made. In the beginning, Destiny, our founder, had made an RPG blog at Warriors Wiki. It was deleted, so we moved it to a new RP site, this one. Our original users, if I recall right were Destiny, Elo, Sky, Fawny, Luna, Bird, and myself. Originally, surprisingly, DawnClan was to be ThunderClan but we voted on a name change. It is what it is today. Fawny made our second-oldest clan, StagClan, but never completed it. Luna and I hopped in when she suddenly vanished and renewed it. I myself, I'm not afraid to admit, was a noob. Imagine Vi a noob? Yes. My characters sucked and were mary-sues, I still laugh over how horrible an RPer I was. Elo and I weren't on friendly terms either. We got into arguments, fights, and well, swearing wars in which we fought and screeched over every post. It wasn't pretty. Eventually we made up and became friends but for a long time it was brutal warfare. One day Bird left. It was months before we saw her again, and when she came back she acted like a jerk (and this isn't offense Bird, it's in the past and I don't hold it against you) and complained about how another wiki was better than ours. I banned her but later on we made up. Soon enough, Elo and I were the FIRST admins! Hurray! Destiny vanishes from the wiki. Then new users came and went. Shinystar joined, and Mistfire. Shortly after at Warriors Wiki I discovered Feenie. Bet you all didn't know that! Yes. I invited Feenie to the site and she, Mist, Shiny, and I grew a close bond. We did most of the Prophecy Roleplays together (where the notorious troublemaking Richtofen came from). One day Loveleaf joined, and after a while she became an admin. However, when she banned Mistfire for being underage, it began to crumble apart, until one day she left. And then shortly after Shiny (who had life issues and needed to go) left as well. However, soon after we were introduced to Blackstar27 (who you all know today as Dead!), who I called Blacky. He and I didn't get along for a while until we realized how similar we were. We became friends after a week. Soon enough Aspen joined. Dead-o became inactive and we entered what became known as the "WCRW Cold War." Wild joined shortly after. She and I were brutal, bickering enemies, but soon enough we just discovered we both have a lot of common interests. Aspen and Wild started out as friends but that relationship slipped. Wild became an admin and Aspen viciously attacked. I defended Aspen and decided to give her too many chances. When Dead returned he, Forestpaw13, Zaffie, and Birchy, helped me make up my mind. I banned her for 3 months and now she's currently gone. Relief and tranquility filled everyone the day she was banned for good. We won't be seeing her anytime soon. Life took its toll on me months after Aspen left in March, 2012, and I began to (even though I hadn't realized at the time) slipped away. Feenie and I began to fight over RPing, because she was neglecting my invitations to roleplay with me, and she decided to leave. Great users like Little, Meadow, Eagle, and Cotton joined the wiki. However a few days ago I finally decided to leave Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki. It's not for good, but I remember all the good and bad times we had together. I love this wiki and I love you all, I will never forget any of you, ever. ---- When rain turns to ash, and all life seems to drain, the world seems to smash, yet all feel no pain. Don't forget the meadow where, all our hearts lie true, a place free from the glare, where you can be you. Don't forget me or anyone, anyone at all, Don't forget I've done a ton, even if it seems so small. Written by me for you guys. I love you all. Please take care of the wiki I devoted hours of work into fixing, keeping it a safe, happy haven for you to escape the reality and terrors of the real world. Please remember I still care, and I will be back soon when I am feeling better about life. I love this wiki with all my heart and it crushes me to leave, so don't forget me. Category:Memoir